Um Natal no Acampamento Meio Sangue!
by Cchan-C
Summary: Se qualquer outra pessoa me perguntasse, juraria que seria um natal comum, a única diferença seria passar longe de minha mãe, meu primeiro Natal no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.


Os primeiros raios solares já estavam aparecendo. A brisa marítima que vinha da fonte estava... estranha. Eu estava feliz, em partes, mesmo com Tyson roncando ao meu lado. Há muito tempo que treinávamos, sem nenhuma missão, nem nenhum objetivo. Que saco. Sentia falta de decepar cabeças com Contracorrente (que não fossem os estúpidos bonecos com cara de alvo). Bom, essa é a melhor desculpa que consegui arranjar. Sentia muita falta de sair por aí com Annabeth, Tyson, Rachel e Grover.

Saí do chalé morrendo de preguiça, mas já estava acordado mesmo. Pensei que aquele dia seria diferente. E foi. O sol foi tampado pelas nuvens e logo, senti a neve cair em meus cabelos. Como? Dioniso deveria estar de muito bom humor. Permitir que a neve caísse no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Essa é boa... Mas acho que ficaria mais surpreso se não fosse véspera de Natal.

Prometi a minha mãe que mandaria uma mensagem de Íris para conversar um pouco, afinal de contas, nesse ano, nenhum dos semi-deuses foi autorizado para deixar o acampamento. Não sei ao certo, mas acho que algo especial acontecerá.

Respirei fundo e deixei que meus pés descalços sentissem o frio. Quando olhei adiante, vi que Annabeth já estava de pé. Parecia que estava pensando em algo, ou estava com raiva de mim, para variar. Chutava a leve camada de gelo que se formava ao chão. Bem, gelo,água, mar... está tudo relacionado.

Me aproximei. Mesmo estando um pouco distante, ainda ouvia o ronco de Tyson, até mesmo ele havia ficado, não trabalharia nas forjas de Poseidon. Ora, era véspera de Natal! Quem iria trabalhar NA VÉSPERA DE NATAL?

Annabeth me viu e parou. Me encarava com um ódio profundo nos olhos. Por quê?

- Bom dia, Annabeth. - falei medrosamente, pensava que iria me matar com todo aquele "bom humor" matinal. Deve ser a TPM.

- Bom dia, Cabeça de Alga. - chutou o gelo em minha direção. Por sorte, não bateu na minha canela.

- EI! - gritei dando alguns passos para o lado com medo de que tentasse me acertar de novo.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Pelo que conheço de Annabeth, ela não me parecia muito bem. Algo além da **T**emporada de **P**osseidon ser **M**orto. Acho que eu estava certo, mas a teimosia e o orgulho dela jamais a deixaria admitir.

- É quase Natal e você está nesse "bom humor"?

- Eu deveria estar feliz?

- Claro! Jingle bell, jingle bell... Se lembra? O velhinho que desce pela chaminé e distribui presentes para as criancinhas? Todo mundo fica feliz no Natal!

- Todo mundo menos eu.

- Você está bem? - perguntei como se já não estivesse óbvio.

- Claro, claro, estou bem. ESTOU ÓTIMA! NUNCA ESTIVE MELHOR.

- Acho que não está tão bem assim como diz...

- OBRIGADA, CABEÇA-DE-ALGA, AJUDOU MUITO. - sentou-se com as mãos no rosto. Estava encolhida, parecendo uma pequena bola.

- Ei, calma.

- CALMA NADA! - gritou levantando a cabeça, só daí percebi que as lágrimas escorriam de seus lindos olhos - TODOS RECEBERAM CARTAS, CARTÕES, PRESENTES E EU NÃO RECEBI NADA DOS MEUS PAIS, PERCY! NADA!

- Mas... - não sabia o que dizer. Ontem haviam chegado todas as encomendas. Hermes havia tido bastante trabalho, mas entregou tudo a tempo.

Agora que percebi. Annabeth foi a única do acampamento que não havia recebido um presente dos seus pais. Lembro-me dela ter cochichado algo no ouvido do deus, ele balançou a cabeça negando qualquer que tenha sido a pergunta.

Coitada.

- Hey, Annie, - não conseguia pensar em outro apelido carinhoso naquele momento - não fique triste. Prometo que vai melhorar.

- Melhorar como, Percy? - estava tentando controlar o choro. - Não acredito que meu pai se esqueceu de mim.

- Ele não se esqueceu...

- CLARO QUE ESQUECEU!

- É que você é tão especial que ele não sabia o que lhe dar. - as palavras saíram da minha boca como uma bala, senti meu rosto queimar.

Tirou as mãos do rosto e me olhou. Seus olhos acinzentados estavam vermelhos. Acho que ela estava realmente chateada.

- Não se preocupe, tem muita gente que te ama e quer o seu bem. - me aproximei dela, afaguei seus cabelos loiros, passei a mão nas suas bochechas um pouco úmidas, encarei profundamente em seus olhos e prossegui tentando não gaguejar muito - Er... E... Eu sou uma delas. - logo depois, desviei o olhar, sentia que se não o fizesse, meus olhos diriam algo do tipo: "DESCULPA, EU NÃO SEI CONSOLAR PESSOAS!" - Seus pais te amam, Annabeth. Não precisam demonstrar para você saber disso...

O que realmente me surpreendeu, foi que ela me abraçou com força e chorou no meu ombro. Soluçava alto. Acariciei seus cabelos e tentei consolá-la. Não sabia o que dizer! Ela era tão... especial. Acho que um gesto de consolo diz tudo. Aprendi que em certos momentos, não são necessárias palavras, o silêncio fala por si só e nunca, NUNCA ofereça o seu ombro para um amigo chorar, você pode sair ensopado, especialmente se for a Annabeth. Por sorte, só me molho se quiser, mas pra ser sincero, quis me molhar naquele momento. As lágrimas dela eram puras, mais puras que as águas mais profundas do mar. Sentia como se brincasse com seus cabelos tentando animá-la, creio que sem resultado, mas foi bem divertido. Gostava de me sentir próximo dela, daquela menina tão CDF, encrenqueira, teimosa e resmungona, mas mesmo assim, encantadora, meiga e gentil (às vezes).

- Obrigada, Cabeça-de-Alga. - sussurrou.

- De nada.

Ela parou de chorar por um momento e me olhou. Acho que perdi os sentidos por um tempo. O tempo em que Annabeth me beijou. Ela me abraçava forte enquanto o fazia.

- Uau. - disse quando nos separamos.

Riu da minha cara de bobo, beijei-a novamente e logo estávamos rindo juntos. Finalmente consegui ouvir seu riso. Parecia que o dia havia recomeçado.

- E então? Vamos nos arrumar para o café? - perguntou-me já se levantando e estendendo a mão.

- Claro. - respondi levantando-me também enquanto era arrastado. Ou eu levantava, ou me arranhava inteiro. Prefiro a primeira opção.

Andamos até nossos respectivos chalés, onde todos ainda estavam adormecidos.

Me aprontei. Coloquei uma blusa especial, a do acampamento, mas não a típica camisa laranja, uma verde escrita com letras vermelhas " Feliz Natal e não beba vinho na frente do Senhor D. ". Gostei. Mas me pareceu uma ideia um tanto tentadora. Adorei essa frase, por isso que às vezes as meninas do chalé de Afrodite são bem úteis; são criativas, mas Annabeth não me deixa chegar perto delas, não sei por quê... Tenho uma ideia em mente.

Pus uma calça jeans e amarrei meus All Stars pretos novos, como a mamãe sabia que eu precisava de tênis novos? Acho que é o sexto sentido dela...

Coloquei uma pequena caixinha de veludo no bolso e me aprresei ao ouvir galopes vindo do lado de fora.

Quando já estava saindo do chalé, ouvir o despertador soar por todo o lugar. Quíron galopou em direção aos chalés e gritou:

- ACORDEM, MENINOS! ACORDEM, É VÉSPERA DE NATAL!

Ele usava uma touca vermelha, como a do papai noel. Nunca pensei vê-lo daquela maneira. Sua expressão era abobalhada. Pelo visto, não era somente eu que realmente gostava do Natal.

- Bom dia, Percy. É bom vê-lo tão disposto logo pela manhã.

- Bom dia, Quíron. - respondi sorrindo. Parecia que aquele sorriso era contagiante.

Fui até o pavilhão do refeitório e Annabeth já estava lá a me esperar. Olhei para ela. Tão simples e ainda tão linda. Usávamos a mesma blusa que todos os outros. Parecíamos pequenos tomatinhos andando em busca de um bom café da manhã.

Me aproximei dela e tirei do bolso uma pequena caixinha de veludo. Coloquei em sua mão. Ela sorriu e perguntou:

- O que é isso?

- Abra. - sorri. Queria tanto ver a cara dela quando visse o presente.

Ao abrir, deparou-se com uma enorme pérola branca e dentro dela, uma água marinha azul, uma pedra preciosa. Ela abriu um sorriso ainda mais brilhante que a pérola / aqua marinha e me abraçou forte.

- Digamos que meu pai me deu uma forcinha... Ele pediu ajuda à uma amiga ostra.

- Obrigada, Cabeça-de-Alga.

- Pelo quê? - sabia o que estava pensando, mas não resisti à tentação de ouvir as palavras de sua linda boca.

- Por tudo.

E essa palavra definiu absolutamente tudo. Tudo. Beijei-a novamente no meio do pavilhão, não me importava. Queria que o mundo soubesse o quanto eu a amava. Bem, todo o mundo menos a minha mãe e Atena. Digamos que ela tiraria muitas fotos e mostraria para as amigas cheia de orgulho dizendo: " É o meu filho. Eles não são uma gracinha juntos? " E a outra me mataria. Não é uma boa ideia namorar a filha de uma deusa da batalha e da sabedoria quando seu pai não se dá bem com ela.

É, tem certas coisas de que ela não precisa saber. Basta saber na véspera do casamento. Epa, já estou pensando em casamento? Ainda bem que existem certas coisas que a gente só pensa, não comenta.

Depois de passar um tempo viajando em meus pensamentos, percebi que ainda estávamos nos beijando. Não ligo, quem precisa respirar? Annabeth é o meu ar. Mas paramos quando senti algo puxando meus cabelos bruscamente para trás.

- QUE POUCA VERGONHA! - gritou Clarisse me lançando contra a parede. - SE BEIJANDO EM FRENTE À TODO O PAVILHÃO.

- Ah, então deveríamos nos agarrar no escuro como você e o Chris fazem? - respondeu Annabeth. Sempre com a resposta na ponta da língua.

- Nós não nos agarramos no escuro! - respondeu agressivamente.

Por sorte, Nico passava por ali perto. Usava sua jaqueta preta de couro por cima de uma blusa preta. Não queria usar a blusa natalina do acampamento. Ele ouviu o que Clarisse disse e se virou falando ironicamente:

- NÃÃÃO, DE JEITO NENHUM. NUNCA ME ENCONTREI COM VOCÊS ENQUANTO ANDAVA PELAS SOBRAS... NUNCA.

- Então vocês ficam se agarrando em público? QUE POUCA VERGONHA! - falou Annabeth desafiadoramente.

- PELO MENOS SOMOS NAMORADOS.

- E quem disse que o Percy e eu não somos?

- NÓS SOMOS? - fiquei completamente confuso.

- Somos.

- SOMOS?

- SOMOS, CABEÇA-DE-ALGA! - gritou furiosa.

- Claro que somos, adoro esses namoros que começam repentinamente...

- PERSEU JACKSOOOOOOOOOON!

Ao gritar o meu nome furiosamente percebi que era a hora de sair correndo. Mas, éramos namorados, ela não **deveria** bater em mim. Por isso que peguei o laptop de Dédalo que estava em sua mochila e saí correndo; poderia usá-lo como escudo e não me machucaria! Era genial.

- PERSEU JACKSON, VOLTE AQUI COM O MEU LAPTOP!

- PROMETA QUE NÃO VAI ME BATER!

- NÃO POSSO PROMETER NADA!

- PROMETA!

Acho que logo ela me alcançaria, estava tendo crises de riso. Cambaleava de um lado para o outro tendo cuidado com o ''precioso'' de Annabeth. É, essa foi a melhor véspera de Natal de todos os tempos, com neve, com conflitos, com beijos e muita discussão, mas esse é o jeito meio-sangue de se viver: nunca em paz, sempre em pé de guerra.


End file.
